Problem: The figure shows a square in the interior of a regular hexagon.  The square and regular hexagon share a common side. What is the degree measure of $\angle ABC$? [asy]
size(150);
pair A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H;
A=(0,.866);
B=(.5,1.732);
C=(1.5,1.732);
D=(2,.866);
E=(1.5,0);
F=(.5,0);
G=(.5,1);
H=(1.5,1);
draw(A--B);
draw(B--C);
draw(C--D);
draw(D--E);
draw(E--F);
draw(F--A);
draw(F--G);
draw(G--H);
draw(H--E);
draw(D--H);
label("A", C, N);
label("B", D, E);
label("C", H, N);
[/asy]
Label the lower right corner of the square point $D$ and the lower left corner $E$. The interior angles of a regular hexagon are 120 degrees and the interior angles of a square are 90 degrees. Thus, $m\angle BDC=m \angle BDE - m\angle CDE=120^\circ - 90^\circ = 30^\circ$. In addition, because the square and regular hexagon share a side and all of their sides have the same length, segments $CD$ and $BD$ have the same length. Thus, triangle $BCD$ is isosceles.

Because the base angles of an isosceles triangle are congruent, $m\angle BCD = m \angle CBD=x$. In addition, because the interior angles of a triangle sum to 180 degrees, we have  \begin{align*}
180^\circ &= m\angle BDC+m\angle BCD + m\angle CBD \\
&=30^\circ + x + x \\
150^\circ &= 2x \\
75^\circ = x
\end{align*} Thus, $m\angle CBD=75^\circ$. Finally, we calculate $m\angle ABC=m\angle ABD- m\angle CBD=120^\circ-75^\circ=\boxed{45}^\circ$.